My Heart
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: It was only ever his kisses that made her head spin. Twincest ApolloXArtemis. M.


**Warning:** this _is_ incest so if you don't like don't read!

My Heart

Her heart thudded wildly in her chest as their lips fused once more in a hot hunger. It was only ever _his_ kisses that made her head spin. Only he who sent her into turmoil with every touch, every caress. _It shouldn't be him_. But those thoughts didn't stop her from letting him pull her dress from her shoulders, the gold brooches that pinned the materiel together clatter onto the marble floor.

His gaze burned her and it pleased her that just the sight of her could have such an effect on him – despite the many women he had seduced and had affairs with.

"Apollo," she sighed stepping up to bring his lips back to hers, her fingers winding into his thick blond hair.

His hands slid down her naked back pressing her against him, the heat of her body radiating right through to him. He caught the ends of her wild red hair drawing her head back, exposing her neck to drag his mouth down the pale column to the rapidly beating pulse at the base. Soft gasps escaped her and her fingers tightened in his hair, her body arched evermore into his.

Without much effort she yanked his white tunic off immediately pressing her skin against his. It was bliss to feel him so alive and warm beneath her questing hands. His body was everything and more and she enjoyed flattening her palms against his smooth hard chest down to his tight stomach and over his hips. He steered them back and they tumbled unto the bed and she laughed breathlessly for a moment before he moved fluidly above her. He gazed at her almost seriously and she felt the air slowly leave her lungs as he bent his head slowly brushing his lips across her forehead, nose, cheeks, chin and then lips.

"What?" she asked hesitantly as he then looked back into her eyes, almost as if he was searching for something.

Apollo shook his head breaking the connection, "Nothing." He smoothed a red curl back from her face gently, stroking her cheek lightly with his fingertips.

"Sure?"

"Yes," he smiled then stopped any further questions with another kiss. Now was not the time for questions or talk.

She felt that quiver of excited anticipation in her stomach as he eased himself into her, feeling her hot, wet sex encompassing him. She let out a groan as he filled her completely and his eyes shut briefly before he opened them to find her staring up at him adoringly. Wrapping her legs around his hips, he set up a motion that began slowly before building up into a frenzy. Her nails scored down his back, he pounded with her and together they filled the room with shouts, yells and moans that echoed around.

"Ah Gods, Apollo!" she cried against his lips as she came hard, her eyes rolling back in her head. From his throat a deep shout erupted as he filled her, their bodies shook with the force and absolute ecstasy of it. His breath was harsh and rapid coming down by her ear as she encircled him in her arms him still on top of her.

"I'm crushing you," he managed to muster and moved back kneeling between her legs and raked his hair once with his fingers. She stretched her lithe body and her smile was full of satisfaction as his eyes flicked over her once more.

"You are incredibly beautiful sister," he murmured tracing the curve of her hip with his fingers.

Artemis raised herself to level with him; her hands smoothed back his hair and cupped his face then one hand slid down his throat and over his shoulders. "As are you my dearest, beloved brother." She kissed him again then took his hands in hers as she lay back down. "Stay awhile."

He didn't resist and on their backs side by side their entwined hands lay between them. They faced one another, an almost mirror of familiar and similar features. Artemis smiled at her him as her heart squeezed in her chest. "I love you," she said softly.

He squeezed her hand. "I've always loved you and it will always be you."

"Kαρδιά μου," she whispered.

"Kαρδιά μου."

* * *

A/N: reviews would be lovely! Kαρδιά μου = my heart in Greek


End file.
